


Love is Never Silent

by tifaandrude



Series: Love is Never Silent [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drama, Humor, Post Advent Children, Post-Game(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaandrude/pseuds/tifaandrude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud has disappeared, leaving a broken hearted Tifa behind him. Rude does his best to comfort Tifa, much to the displeasure of Reno and the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place four years after the game and another two years after the movie.

Chapter 1

"I'm not going to be the one that tells her! You know how she feels about him!"

"Someone has to tell her!"

"Well it's not gonna be me!" Yuffie said, looking at Barret and crossing her arms.

Barret sighed, rubbing the back of his head with his human arm. "Well how about this, I found some good Materia the other day."

Yuffie perked up instantly as she looked . "R-Really?"

Barret pulled it out and looked it over, "Yeah, it's a pretty rare one too. Found it at the oil site the other day."

Yuffie grabbed it and looked it over, unhidden admiration in her eyes. "Wow...this is a really good one! This is an amazing find Barret!" 

"Yeah, it's too bad you aren't going to talk to her though, I would have given it to you." Barret reached for it back as Yuffie glared at him and held it tightly to her chest.

"No way! This is my materia! You aren't going to get it back!"

Barret grinned, knowing he had her trapped in a corner. "No, you only get it if you talk to her." He said 

Yuffie looked at the Materia, then back at Barret, then at the Materia again. She then glared at him, "This is blackmail! Blackmail!"

Barret laughed hitting her on the shoulder, "Yeah, but it works every time. So are you going to do this Yuffie?"

Yuffie nodded, "But only if you give me any more materia that you happen to find for the next two years!"

Barret nodded, "Yeah sure, whatever you want Yuffie." Barret sighed to himself, knowing that he had dodged a bullet in this situation.

~~--~~

Tifa stood at the bar, humming to herself as she cleaned up after some customers. She thought about closing up early today, it was going to be a very special day. Marlene kept running over to the window and peeking out. The door opened and both girls looked over at the door eagerly. In walked Yuffie, Barret and Cid.

"Daddy!" Marlene ran over to him and hugged him, trying her hardest to hide her disappointment. Barret smiled at her and picked her up, putting her on his shoulder.

"Say Marlene what do you say about going to the market with me and picking out something for us to have for dinner tonight?"

She nodded eagerly, "Yeah! We should make something extra special tonight for Cloud when he gets back!"

"I need to talk to you about something while we're shopping Marlene." Barret said as he walked outside with Marlene on his shoulder and closed the door behind them.

Tifa grinned at her two friends, "What'd you like today Cid? Your usual?"

He nodded, "Better make me a bunch of 'em!" Yuffie looked at him, eyebrow raised. Cid sighed, "Fine, just make me like 3 or 4 of them. And they better be big ones!"

Tifa laughed and looked over at Yuffie, pulling out a glass for Cid. "What'll you have Yuffie? We're gonna close early tonight cause Cloud is coming home you two are welcome to stay for dinner too! We're gonna have a big party." She smiled brightly as she fixed Cid's drink.

Yuffie sighed a little, running her hand over her Materia. "That's a nice Materia Yuffie. Where did you find it at?" Yuffie held it close to her, possessively. "It's mine! You aren't getting it Tifa!"

Tifa laughed, handing Cid his drink. "So how've you been Cid?"

"I ain't saying nothing til I've had this drink!" He said as he chugged it. He then handed Tifa his glass and said, "Fill 'er up!"

"Cid! You know what happens when you have a lot of those." Yuffie said, looking up at him, an annoyed look on her face. 

Cid glared at her, "Look here ninja otaku, you said I could have as many of these as I wanted if I came here with you to break the news to Tifa!"

Tifa gave him a new drink and looked at him questioningly, "Tell me what Cid?"

Cid just sighed and took another big gulp. Yuffie glared at him, annoyed.

"What's going on?" Tifa asked, looking between the three of them, gulping as her heart began to beat faster. 

Yuffie sighed, her hand running over her Materia again, looking away from Tifa as she closed her eyes. "Well you see it's a long story."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of Rude and Reno. Sorry for the slow first two chapters, it'll move a bit faster later on.

Chapter 2

"Yeah, it turns out Cloud's gone missing." Reno said as he and Rude walked into ShinRa's temporary headquarters. "Apparently he was trying to find a way to talk to that weird flower selling girl of his, the one that we were after. Rumor has it he was trying to find a way into the Lifestream again. Anyway, he's been missing for a few weeks now. And that chick with a huge chest-" 

"Tifa." Rude said, glaring at him under his sunglasses. 

"Yeah that one, the one you have a crush on. Well it turns out she's been really depressed lately. The bar that she runs, is pretty much going under. She may have a nice chest but she doesn't know anything about running a business."

Rude knocked him over as he quickly walked past him.

"Oww! That hurt Rude! Oi! Where are you going, man?" Reno sighed, running one hand through his hair. "Man. This stinks. I don't wanna follow him but if I go in without him I'm gonna get an earful from everyone." He sighed annoyed again and rubbed his head. "Geez. Rude! Wait for me, yo!" He called, walking after him.

\--~~--

Tifa sat by the bar, head resting on the table and a glass in her hand, a half full bottle sitting next to her. She kept sighing and looking at the door. 

"Papa, what's wrong with Tifa? She's been sitting there for a few weeks now." 

"She's just missing Cloud right now. He's her oldest friend. It's just how she's coping right now." 

"I know how Tifa feels. I miss Cloud too. Where is he? And why hasn't he come back?" Marlene said, eyes watering. 

Barret gave her a hug and sighed. "Come on Marlene. Let's figure out what we're doing for lunch."

Tifa heard them walk out and sighed again. "Cloud where are you? Please come home....." She whispered as she heard the door open again. She lifted her head up a fraction of an inch, and then sighed as she saw who it was.

\--~~--

"Man this place is a dump. What have you been doing in here?" Reno asked, looking around as he found a somewhat clean table and sat down. 

"Go away Reeennnnoooo......." She moaned half heartedly.

Rude stood watching her, straightening his tie nervously. 

"Come on! I want a drink! This is still a bar right? Now give me a drink!" 

Tifa sighed as she slowly stood up and walked behind the counter and filled two drinks with a random liquid. She then stumbled over to them as Rude gently grabbed her to stop her from falling. Tifa looked at him annoyed. "I can walk you know! I'm perfectly capable of walking by myself!" 

Rude let her go as fast as he could, the smallest hint of a blush on his cheeks. 

She placed the tray down on the table annoyed. "Here are your drinks. Drink them as fast as you can and get out. In case you forgot in the past few seconds, the door is over there." She said gesturing to the door.   

Reno picked up his drink and looked at it. "So I hear your boyfriend just up and left you, yo. Course I'm not that really surprised. He didn't really care for you did he?" Reno took a sip of his drink and made a face. "It's too bad someone finished him off before we could." 

Rude looked at him, his mouth open, in shock, his sunglasses slipping off his face. 

Tifa glared at him, her eyes growing damp. "Don't you say one more word about Cloud!"

"Well it's not like he cared for you anyways. He just up and abandons you every chance he gets. Some boyfriend he is. Y'know I bet right now he's not even thinking about you." 

Tifa glared at him eyes watering as she picked up Rude's glass and threw the contents at Reno. 

Reno looked at her shocked and confused, covered with the drink. "Well it's no wonder he disappeared, yo! He wanted to get away from you and your violent tendencies!" 

Tifa balled up her fist and punched him, sending Reno through the window, breaking it. "You stay out of here Reno! I never want to see your face again!" 

Reno crawled away from the wreckage and stood up a few feet away and nodded to Tifa once. "Crazy woman on the loose! Crazy woman on the loose!" He said as he ran as fast as he could.  

Tifa collapsed to the ground, crying in her hands. 

Rude looked at her, feeling torn between following his partner and helping Tifa. He awkwardly patted her shoulder. "Reno obviously skipped the day that brains were handed out. Don't listen to him." Tifa looked up at him, now openly crying in front of Rude; completely shocked that Rude was talking. "I'm really sorry about the mess. I'll come by and fix it for you later." He said as he walked after Reno, leaving a still shocked and even more confused Tifa to stare at him.


End file.
